


Anniversaries and Golden Goose

by MystiqueMisha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: It took a long time for Julian to fall in love with his best friend, the bounty hunting pirate captain of the ship he sailed before his arrival in Vesuvia. But they're finally here, and so Tybalt treats the lovely doctor to a romantic one month anniversary.





	Anniversaries and Golden Goose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commissioned fanfic, written for my best friend in the fandom. Read my notes at the end for more commission info!

Bare feet crossed on the bed, brows furrowed in gentle concentration as he pored over a journal, Julian couldn’t have looked more perfect if he tried, to Tybalt’s rose tinted lovesick gaze. He could stand there for hours, quietly watching his lover read, but there were more pressing matters to attend to, so he raised a hand to gently knock on the door jamb and clear his throat.

“Busy, darling? It’s a bit of an emergency.”

“Huh…” Julian whipped his head up at that, and tried to focus his eyes which were probably going bad from staring at pages at close range for too long. “Ty! How long have you – er, I mean, what’s wrong?”

Concern crossed his lovely features as he dropped the journal and crossed the room in a few long strides. Tybalt bit back a gentle laugh as he ran large hands up and down Julian’s sides.

“Nothing we both can’t handle together. There was an intruder in my front garden while I wasn’t looking, and – you know those wolfsbane flowers I was tending? Ah, I think it’s best you go see for yourself.”

With every word he spoke, apprehension clouded Julian’s face. “Not the wolfsbane plot! Please tell me those flowers are ok! Oh God…”

He tore himself from Tybalt’s hold to go hurtling into the garden, only to stop dead at what he saw before him. On the neatly manicured grass lay a large, spotless picnic blanket, sporting a delicious smelling chicken potpie and a cake with Happy Monthversary scrawled on it in caramel icing. Julian could feel the panic ebbing from him, to be replaced by relief and wonder, as he noticed two flutes of Golden Goose beside empty dinner plates.

“Happy Monthversary, Julie,” whispered a gentle voice, as arms circled him from behind and warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. “I know the cake already says it, but I feel like saying it again.”

“Ty…what…how…when…” Julian was overwhelmed at the gesture. It had indeed been exactly a month since he and Tybalt had become official, but every grand romantic gesture still swept him off his feet. His lover delighted in the sweet wonder on his face, confident that his decision to thoroughly spoil the overworked doctor was a good one.

“While you were reading, darling,” he replied, kissing the side of his mouth. “Sorry about the wolfsbane scare though. I swear to God, I’d never let anything happen to your favourite flowers.”

Julian laughed, relief and joy bubbling in his throat. “This is…Ty…this is…” He cleared his throat and grinned. “This is marvellous. And I’m famished. Let’s get down to business!”

 

Appetites sated and dishes cleared away, the two lovers lay on the blanket, exchanging sweet nothings as they looked up at the stars.

“The stars are as pretty as ever,” mumbled Tybalt, “I still remember trying to follow them while navigating the seas – “

He was cut off by the sudden weight of Julian climbing on top of him, finding himself with a lapful of a long legged, red haired beauty. Something in the way those silver eyes sparkled at him had his nether regions stirring in interest.

“Julie…” he groaned softly, reaching out to hold that narrow waist, so petite he could almost fit it entirely in his large hands.

“Still the like the view, Ty?” Julian tilted his head to one side, the late evening breeze playing with stray curls of hair. His svelte torso blocking his lover’s view of the starry sky, as he delicately shifted his bottom back and pressed against a sizeable erection.

Tybalt groaned, gripping that waist and instinctively grinding up into that soft bottom. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and had a sneaking suspicion that the Golden Goose had nothing to do with it.

“Prettiest damn view a man could as for,” he gasped hoarsely. “Julie… are you…I need…did you…please…”

“No worries, a doctor thinks of everything.” A smile spread across Julian’s face as he made quick work of their belts, freeing Tybalt’s straining and already eager erection, as well as divesting himself of his trousers. “I prepared myself right when I popped back into the house to put away the dishes.”

“That’s so…” his words trailed off as he felt his leaking tip press up against the promising heat of a wet, well prepared hole. Tybalt had been so mesmerised with his lover’s beautiful face that he hadn’t even noticed it.

“Happy monthversary, Ty.” And with that, Julian swiftly sank down on his lover’s aching need, wrenching a loud, pleasured gasp from him. Tybalt desperately gripped his waist, drinking in the sight of Julian’s eyes closed in his bliss, as he slowly adjusted to the sheer size inside him, the tip prodding against his sweet spot.

A silver eye cracked open, accompanied by a charming chuckle. “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of my handsome pirate splitting me open on his impressive sea dragon.”

Tybalt would have laughed heartily or at least blushed at that, but all replies died down in his throat as Julian began slowly, steadily moving those divine hips. He threw his head back with a needy groan, relishing the feel of those hot insides massaging him snugly with every movement of the beautiful man on top of him.

Julian looked so perfect, Tybalt just barely found himself hoping there were never any actual intruders in his garden, the sheer beauty of this sight belonged to him and him alone. The delicate mouth open and panting, the deep red curls bouncing carelessly, the usually bright and intelligent eyes now half lidded and glazed, those hips moving like a ship on stormy waters – damn. He was close.

“Julie…” he cried out, palms sweating on the pale hips despite the cool breeze. “Julie, this is too good, you feel too good, I can’t…Julie…too good… Julie! Julie!”

They climaxed in tandem, Julian throwing his head back in a soundless cry, and Tybalt flooding his gorgeous lover’s insides, the last thing he saw before a temporary blackout being the starry sky.

When he came to, Julian was lying on the blanket next to him, head resting on his arm and eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. “Thank you….for the monthversary surprise.”

Tybalt kissed the pearly forehead resting on his arm. “Here’s to many more monthversaries, anniversaries, and jubilees. My dear, sweet, perfect Julie.”  
****

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering affordable fanfic commissions, including for NSFW content! Copy and paste the following link into your browser, and email me at sohinim16@iimcal.ac.in to discuss your request. Or if you'd like to pay directly through PayPal, you can avail a discount!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/P5P6DFXV


End file.
